Ninjuriyu Vol1: Friendship
by Justin Bannister
Summary: A sort of fanfic of Naruto, with my own characters, and story. But with the same concept as Naruto. Anyway, this is Vol.1 of Ninjuriyu, please give it a read and comment. To tell me what you think


Ninjuriyu

Volume 1: Friendship

Chapter 1: The Final Genin Exam! Anba's and Zakari's Exam!

The sun shined through the home of Jyasuten, and an alarm goes off. Jyasuten pushes the alarm button to off, he throws his blankets off of him up into the air. He stands up in his bed all dressed up in his ninja gear, he then yells out, "Alright! Today is the day that Zakari and Anba graduate from the academy!" Then his covers fall on top of his head, he begins freaking out while saying, "Oh crap! Where am I!?"

Jyasuten falls off of his bed and hits the floor face first, he pokes his eyes from the covers. He looks to the left and then the right, he throws the covers to the side, he gets up and runs out the door while saying, "I can't be late! I promised!" Meanwhile the academy students are all preparing for their final exam. Anba is reading a book and Zakari is sitting down and plucking a couple of guitar strings, as he does that he says, "So... What do you think this exam will be on?" She responds to him while still reading, "I don't know exactly. I heard that it was the Escape Art Jutsu."

Zakari continues to play his guitar and says, "What ever. I just hope that Jyasuten get's here on time to see us graduate." Anba agrees with him, "I do too." All of a sudden a sliding door opens and all of the students scurry to get in a line. Master Zenzai walks into the room, he walks in front of everyone and faces them. He looks around with a firece look in his eyes, after he looks around he yells out, "Today is the day of graduation! Some of you will pass, and others won't!"

Anba and Zakari are standing in line with their arms to their sides, Zakari leans over to Anba and whispers, "Well, that's reasurring now, isn't it?" Anba chuckles and agrees, "Tell me about it." Zenzai runs up to the two of them and yells, "Both of you, shut up! You two know better to talk while I'm talking!" As he yells at them, spit covers their faces, Zenzai walks back to the front of the class while saying, "Now... You each will be tied up in a rope and you must perform the Escape Art Jutsu. You each have two minutes to escape." Zakari leans over to Anba and says, "Wow, you guessed it right Anba."

She then smacks him, and sighs as Zakari falls to the floor.

Chapter 2: Jyasuten's Hold Up

Jyasuten jumps from the roofs of homes and shops. As he jumps he sees families enjoying the day, birds flying by, and the fall time leaves blowing through the air. He notices the academy within sight and says, "Alright! The academy is in sight, plus I'm a little bit early!" Then the sound of a woman pierces the air and causes Jyasuten to stop in his tracks. He looks down from the roof he is on only two men running out of a smoking building.

The men run the opposite way of the academy, Jyasuten shrugs his shoulders and says, "Oh man! Did this have to happen at this particular time!? Oh well, it's good exercise." He jumps into the distance after the men, the two men run away from the scene of the crime while the first thief says, "Great job Akim! That smoke bomb worked perfectely!" Akim smiles and says, "Yeah, and now with all of this loot we will be swimming in sake Burter!" But then a blast of lightning appears right between them creating ans explosion sending the two in opposite directions. Akim looks up while holding his head to see who did that.

When he finally sees Jyasuten on top of a building he yells to him, "Who the heck are you brat!?" Jyasuten smiles and says, "Just your average Genin is all." Akim gets up and dusts hisself off, he looks over to his partner Burter and says, "Hey, Burter! We got ourselves a 'ninja' here!" Burter gets up and looks ay Jyasuten with a laugh and says, "A 'ninja'!? Well he chose the wrong bandits to mess with!" Jyasuten responds while chuckling, "Whatever, you guys picked the wrong day to pull off a heist!"

Jyasuten jumps off of the building, both of the bandits ready themselves for the attack. Jyasuten pulls out six shuriken (three on both hands) and throws them at the theives, they both run in opposite directions of eachother to dodge the shuriken. They both then jump up in the air and kick at Jyasuten from his right and left. He blocks the kicks with both of his arms, they try to kick again but Jyasuten does a backflip which causes them to miss.

They all fall to the ground, as soon as they each hit the ground Jyasuten charges at Burter, he jumps a bit off of the ground and punches Burter in the face. Jyasuten goes for another but at the gut, but Burter blocks his right hand with his left, Jyasuten swings at his head with his left fist but Burter blcoks with his right. They both stand there struggling to over power one another, people look in awe at Jyasuten's bravery. But Akim runs up to them and kicks Jyasuten in the head; he rolls to the left. Jyasuten gets up while holding his head, he looks at his left hand to see if there was blood.

He then grips his fist and looks at the theives, Akim then says, "Your pretty good kid, but you better give up before you get hurt! Or worse!" Jyasuten smiles, he starts performing a few handseals, the bandits ready them selves for whatever he has planned, Burter then says, "Look out Akim! He could be shooting another lightning bolt!" Akim shakes his head in conformation, Jyasuten then yells out, "Now why would I do that? That would be to easy! Lightning art! Paralyzing palm justsu!" Both of his hands are surrounded by electricity.

Jyasuten charges at the theives, they both raise there arms up in a deffense position. Jyasuten appears right between them and hits their ribs with the top of his hands, they both stumble away from him while holding their sides. Burter holds his scorched side and says, "Ow! My side, it's burning but I can't feel it!" Then Jyasuten appears right before Burter and grabs his face with his right hand. Burter screams in pain for a few seconds, Jyasuten lets go of his face and watches him fall to the ground.

Jyasuten looks back at Akim and notices that he is performing handseals. Jyasuten charges at him in hopes to stop him, but before he reaches him Akim finishes and sticks his arms out while saying, "Fire style! Fire Dragon jutsu!" Jyasuten stops in his tracks with fear as he watches a fiery behemoth approach him at high speeds, but then another ninja jumps in front of Jyasuten and performs a couple of hand seals then slams his right hand on the ground and says, "Earth style! Rock wall jutsu!" The fire dragon hits the rock wall and disperses, the mysterious ninja puts his hand on the rock wall and raises his left hand in a handseal and says, "Earth style! Gaian arms jutsu!" After he said that a huge rock arm appears from the colossal wall and reaches for Akim.

Akim jumps in the air to dodge it, but as he jumps he says, "Ha! Is that the best you got!?" Then another arm appears and grabs him in mid air, the mysterious ninja walks from behind the wall and says, "Nope." Jyasuten thinks to himself, (_Woah! That was awsome!_)

Chapter 3: Your late! Some Friend You Are!

"Aaargh!" screams a young girl wrapped up in a rope, a cloud of smoke appears and Master Zenzai yells out, "Time! Excellent job Mei!" Mei stands next to the rope with a smile on her face, she runs off while yelling, "Yes, I graduated!" Zenzai watches her for a second and then yells out, "Mei, get back here and get your headband!" Mei runs back and grabs the headband from the table behind Zenzai.

Mei runs off again, Zenzai chuckles at her, he looks at his clip board and says, "Alright who's next?" Zenzai starts observing names and thinking of which one to call out. Anba looks at the clock in the room, when she sees the time she gets a little depressed. Zakari notices her depression and says, "Hey, what's wrong Anba?" Anba responds with a sad tone, "Jyasuten's not here that's what. He promised he'd be here."

Zakari then says, "Yeah, I do to." Jyasuten walks up to the ninja who saved him and says, "Um, excuse me. But may I ask your name, and why you saved me?" The ninja lookas at him and responds, "My name is Morino. Morino Ataki. I saved you because you could not have blocked that attack." Jyasuten bows in respect to Morino and says, "Thank you, Morino." Jyasuten raises up and Morino says, "It was nothing."

When Morino finishes with his sentence Jyasuten says, "But... May I ask you what time is it?" Morino looks at his wrist watch and says, "Yeah, it's about ten til nine." Jyasuten begins freaking out and runs off while saying, "No! I'm late!" Jyasuten runs as fast as he can to the academy, he ignores his bleeding head. He runs into the gate of the academy only to see all of the new Genin celebrating their graduation.

He sees Anba and Zakari all happy and what not, so he walks up to them and says, "Hey! So I see you two passed! Congratulations, tonight I'll take you two out to eat!" Anba and Zakari look at him with anger, and Anba says, "We don't want to associate with someone who can't keep a promise!" Jyasuten tries to explain why he was late, "But I did try to come! But these bandits robbed this store si I had to stop them!" Zakari crosses his arms and says, "A very likely stroy! The odds of that happening are slim to none!" Jyasuten begins to get angry and shows them his bleeding head and says, "It's true! And this head wound was a gift from them!"

Anba thinks to herself for a second and then lookas at Jyasuten with a sinsiter look and says, "Okay, we believe you!" Zakari looks at Anba in confusion and Jyasuten looks at her with joy and says, "You do?" Anba snickers a bit then says, "We sure do! But, you have to show us that you won't break another promise." Jyasuten looks at her confused then says,"What do I have to do?" Anba says, "Simple, you have to meet us at Zariyu's shrine by sunset tomorrow."

Jyasuten looks at her while freaking out and says, "But that's about forty something miles from here!" Anba gets in his face and says, "Well then, you better get up pretty early in the morning then." Anba grabs Zakari by his shirt and begins to walk on, as she leaves she says, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow! And don't be late!" As Anba and Zakari walk Zakari asks, "Are you serious! Do you actually beleive him about that story!?" She stops walking and looks back at Zakari with a small smile and says, "Sure I do. I mean he hasn't lied to us before."

Zakari still confused asks another question, "Then why did you tell him to meet us at Zariyu's shrine?" Anba winks at Zakari and says, "It's a test." Zakari still confuesd says, "A... Test?" "Yup, and me and you are going a little early." Zakari looks at her a little bit flustered and says, "What do you mean 'were going a little early'?"

Anba then flicks Zakari in the forehead with her finger, Zakari holds his head and says, "Hey! Why did you do that!?" She kicks him in the chin and sends him upward, he then hits the ground. Anba grabs his shirt collar and starts shaking him while yelling, "I did that because your so incompetent!" She let's go of Zakari and begins to explain her plan, "Were leaving a little bit early to set up traps for him." Zakari looks at her while still dazed and says, "Oh, okay. So.. When are we leaving?"

Anba pulls out a piece of paper and begins writing on it, and after she finishes writing on it she hands it to Zakari and says, "As soon as you get these supplies." Zakari takes the piece of paper and begins going over it. After going over it he says, "Hey! I have all these supplies at my house!" Anba gives Zakari a scary look, Zakari looks at her a bit worried, and Anba says, "Exactly! Anba grabs Zakari and lifts him above her shoulders and throws him, but as she throws him she says, "Now get to it!!"

Jyasuten walks home thinking to himself, (_So... I have to meet Anba and Zakari by sunset, or my friendship with them is over!_) He stops and looks up into the morning sky and says, "Well, I might as well wait until two at night. That way I'll have a chance of getting there. But for now, I go home and get some sleep!"

Chapter 4: A Chance At Redemption!

Jyasuten walks through his house at night picking up items, he puts them all in his backpack. He checks his inventory and says, "Kunais, shuriken, smokebombs, paperbombs, and sandwhiches. Everything is here. Lucky for me that I know that Anba and Zakari would set traps for me." Jyasuten puts his backpack on and heads for the door, as he opens it he says, "Well, time to head out." He shuts the door behind him and on to the forest. Anba and Zakari set up traps in the forest, Anba looks at her watch and says, "Hmm... Jyasuten should be heading this way about now."

Zakari tries to untangle some thin wire and at the same time says, "How do you know that?" Zakari gets angry with the wire but accidentally wraps himself in the wire and Anba says, "Because, knowing Jyasuten he would get up especially early to try to get to the shrine." Zakari tries to untangle himself and at the same time says, "Oh... So how does this trap work?" Zakari gets even more tangled up in the wire wrapping his whole body, Anba responds, "Simple, the first part of this trap is the thin wire trip. He'll snap the wire causing two giant logs to come at him from both sides. But I know that he'll dodge so I rigged it, the logs will collide, thus snapping the ropes causing the logs to hurl to the ground and snap two sticks holding some wires that are holding kunai in place to launch. They'll come at him from the left and right. Then I aligned them perfectely to pass eachother, they will then cut twelve wires that will trigger twelve bombtags that will explode." She looks back at him with her eyes closed and says, "So? What do you think?"

She opens her eyes only to see Zakari wrapped up in wire and struggling to get out of it. She looks at him like an idiot and says, "Oh lord, how did you do this?" Zakari mutters untelligble words, Anba walks over to hime and obeserves the mess he is in. She notices a piece of it sticking out from the rest. She grabs the piece and begins pulling it, the wire wrapped around Zakari falls off of him, he notices all the string on the ground and he says, "Wow! How did you do that?"

Anba smacks Zakari on the head and says, "It's not important! Now come on, we gotta go and wait at the shrine." Zakari stands up while holding his head and says, "Right." They run off into the direction of Zariyu's shrine. Jyasuten walks through the forest at night hearing animals that he doesn't normally hear during the day. Jyasuten hears a roar of a strange animal and he freaks out while saying, "What was that!?"

He hears a loud stomping heading his way, he truns into the direction of the sound and readies himself for anything. He stands there thinking to himself, (_What could it be? But whatever it is, it sure is big!_) As Anba and Zakari run off to the shrine Zakari yells out, "You sicked a wild grubar on him!?" Anba looks back at Zakari with an evil genuis look and says, "Yep, I sure did!" Zakari freaks out even more and says, "But Anba! He can't take on a grown grubar! They're freaking huge, and they can harness fire attacks!"

She laughs for a second then responds, "Don't worry! It's just a baby, and besides it's not dangerous... I think?" Jyasuten stares at a baby grubar and has a weired expression on his face, the grubar looks at him innocentely as if he wants Jyasuten to pet him. Jyasuten says aloud, "Well... Either this is the saddest trap Anba's ever thought of, or this is totally random. Oh well." Jyasuten reaches to pet the grubar, he pets it for a second but then a strange ominous light comes from the grubar's mouth. Jyasuten realizes what it is doing and says, "Oh no!"

Jyasuten jumps out of the way of the grubar, and at the same time the grubar spits out a blast of fire. The grubar sees where Jyasuten lands and spits out another blast of fire, but Jyasuten dodges by jumping up into a nearby tree. The grubar looks around for him, and at the same time Jyasuten thinks to himself, (_Okay, let's see. It's a baby grubar from what I can tell, so I don't want to kill it. So... What do I do!?_) Jyasuten begins to think, a vaun pops on the side of is head from thinking so hard. Jyasuten snaps his fingers and says, "I got it!"

The grubar keeps loking for Jyasuten, it hisses and growls out of anger. Then out of nowhere Jyasuten yells out, "Lightning art! Paralyzing palm jutsu!" Jyasuten jumps from the tree he was hiding in, he grabs the grubar's head and begins shocking it, Jyasuten let's go of it and the grubar passes out. Jyasuten dusts himself off and says, "Whew, that was easy!" He bends down in front of the unconciousness grubar and says, "Ha! You deserved that!"

He stands up and dashes off into the forest, as he runs he looks around for any more traps and at the same time he thinks to himself, (_Okay, I gotta be more careful! Knowing Anba, she'll have a lot more traps waiting for me!_) After a while of running he trips over a thin wire and snaps it. He gets up only to see two logs coming at him full speed. He rolls forward to dodge them, the logs then collide together, the ropes supporting them breaks and the logs fall to the ground and breaks the two sticks on the ground. After the sticks break the thin wires then slowly fall to the ground and at the same time Jyasuten gets up and says, "Phew! That was close!"

He hears snapping sounds from the left and right, he quickly notices kunai coming at him from both sides. He quickly does a front flip forward to dodge, but one of them cuts him above his right eye, and another cuts him in his chest. He lands on his feet and staggers from the pain and says, "Ow! What is Anba trying to do? Kill me!?" The kunai then snap twelve wires and activate some fuses, Jyasuten hears the sound of fuses and looks in the direction of the sound.

He sees the fuses and begins to freak out, he starts running forward and at the same time yells out, "Oh crap!!" He passes the fuses positions and as soon as he does that the fuses reach their bomb tags and explode, sending Jyasuten flying forward right into a tree; he lands up side down. He stares at the smoke of the explosions, he passes out with blood running down his head and neck. Anba and Zakari in the distance watch the smoke rise up in the air, Anba chuckles and says, "Hoo,hoo! He must have found the second trap! Ha,ha!" Zakari looks at Anba like she's messed up in the head and says, "You have one devious little mind girl."

As they watch the smoke in the distance at night Zakari says, "I hope he's okay." Anba looks at Zakari with a smile on her face and says, "Aaah, don't worry! He's fine! I just can't wait until he finds the other traps!" Anba snaps her fingers and a clone of herself comes forward and says "Yes?" Anba looks at the clone and says, "Alright! Now is the time to go and wait in the spot I told you about, and don't move from there, got it!?" The clone looks at her with a smirk and says, "Right!"

The clone dashes off into the forest, Zakari looks at her confused and says, "Hey Anba, I didn't know you knew shadow clone technique? Or is that the doopleganger technique?" Anba gives him a michevious look and says,"Nope, I don't know the shadow clone technique. Besides dopplegangers are just illusions, not flesh and blood." Zakari still confused says, "So... How did you get the clone?" Anba puts her left hand on her chin, chuckles a little, and says, "I made a water clone." Zakari scratches his head and says, "Okay, so what's it supposed to do?"

Anba looks at Zakari with a calm look and winks and says, "You'll see." Zakari gives her a cold stare and says, "I hate it when you don't fille me in on your plans!"

Chapter 5: A Clone's Deadly Illusion!

Jyasuten wakes up to see the forest upside down, he feels a wet yet flakey substance on his head, neck, and chest. With his feet up against the tree he kicks off and falls flat on his chest. He picks himself up and sits down and holds his head, he says, "Ow! That was some explosion!" He takes his hand off of his head and stares at his hand and sees partially wet blood in his hand. He looks up at the sky and notices that it's day light.

He begins to freak out and says, "Oh no! How long was I out!?" He reaches into his right pocket and pulls out a digital stopwatch, as he notices the time he yells out, "Darn it! It's nine in the morning! I've been out for hours!" Jyasuten stands up but staggers a little to keep his balance, he puts his watch up, stares at the sky and says, "Well, looks like I should go wash the wounds and then continues on." He walks on looking for water. After walking for some time he chuckles a bit and says, "To think, I'm going through all this just to make sure I can keep a promise. Hmph! I can't 'wait' to see what Anba has in store for me next."

Anba paces around the entrance to the shrine and mumbles a few words, Zakari is lying on the concrete strumming some notes on his guitar, he notices Anba's pacing and says, "Hey Anba! What's the matter with you?" She looks at him a little bit worried and says, "Zakari, do you think I went a little bit to far with this?" Zakari still plays his guitar and says, "Yes, I do." She gets a little bit more worried and says, "I don't think I should've set up all of those traps."

Zakari responds in a non-caring voice, "Whatever." Anba begins to pace again but after a couple of seconds she hears a womans voice in her head say, (_You should have set up all of those traps._) Anba begins to freakout and says out loud, "Who's there!?" Zakari looks at Anba like she's insane and says, "Who are you talking to Anba?" The voice in Anba's head then responds, (_Shhh... If I were you, I wouldn't speak out loud. But... I am in a sense... Your gaurdian._)

(_But if your my guardian then why do you think I should have set up all of those traps?_) The voice in her head chuckles a bit and says, (_No reason. I'll explain all in due time. Now take a nap._) Anba's eyes become a bit distorted, she passes out and falls to the ground. Zakari sees her fall, he puts down his guitar and rushes over to her saying, "Anba! Are you alright!?" He picks her up and takes her into the shrine, he lays her down on a futon and hopes that she'll be okay.

As Jyasuten continues to walk through the forest, he hears the sound of a river. His ear pinpoints the direction of the river, he walks in that direction. After passing through a few bushes he sees a beautiful river, he dashes ate the river yelling, "Yes, water!!" When he reaches the bed of the river, he gets on his knees and begins drinking it and washing himself. But after a couple of seconds of paradise he hears foot steps on the water.

He looks up and sees 'Anba', he gets a smirk on his face and says, "Heh! Aren't you supposed to be waiting for me at the shrine?" He then realizes what she is doing and says, "Hey, how in the world are you walking on water? That's a hard technique to pull off!" The Anba clone looks at him emotionless, Jyasuten gets a little bit angry and says, "Hey! Are you listening to me!? Huh!?" The clone begins to chuckle, she then begins to perform a couple fo handseals, and Jyasuten says, "Wait... Are you even Anba!?" She finishes the hand seals and yells out, "Water art! Water distortion jutsu!"

Jyasuten sees clouds all around him, he starts falling, he feels limp and scared. Then he falls into water, he sees no light in the dark depths of the water. As he floats in the darkness he thinks to himself, (_What's going on? Is this one of her genjutsu's?) _Then he feels something pound on his chest, then something else hits him in the back. As he floats violently through the water he fells something wrap around his chest, it throws him upward out of the water.

As he coughs up some blood, two water like tentacles come out of the water and begin to wrap around his chest and legs. The tentacles begin to tighten their grip on him, Jyasuten begins to scream out in pain. The clone controlling the genjutsu chuckles a bit, but she remembers what Anba said to her, (_Remember, don't hurt him, just stall him for a while._) The clone drops the amount of chakra into the genjutsu, but still pours enough into it to keep him in it. Jyasuten trapped in the illusion feels the pressure of it drop, he notices that the tentacles loosen their grip on him as well.

Jyasuten begins to think to himself, (_The pressure has been let up. Maybe, this is my chance!)_ He reaches into his kunai pack on his backside. He struggles to get it open, Jyasuten then finally opens the pack. Even outside the jutsu his real body is doing the samething, he slowly reaches out of the pack with a kunai knife. The clone notices what he is doing, so she applies more chakra to the jutsu, Jyasuten realizes the pressure being added on. The tentacles strengthen their grip on him, Jyasuten screams out loud.

After screaming for a second Jyasuten begins to talk out loud, "This.. is not real! So... why... why does it hurt so much!?" He grips his kunai even tighter, he speaks more words of encouragement to hisself, "I can fight this! I can.. Fight!!" Jyasuten in the jutsu and in the real world begins to raise the kunai high into the air. Jyasuten swings it downward stabbing himself in the leg to focus on the real pain instead of the illusion. The clone loses her grip on him and yells out, "No!"

Jyasuten slowly stands up from his bent position, he pulls the kunai out of his leg when he stands fully up. Jyasuten drops the bloody kunai to the ground and says, "I don't know who you are! But one thing is for sure your not the real Anba!" He begins to perform some handseals, after he finishes he sticks out his right arm and opens his palm and says, "Lightning art! Lightning bolt jutsu!" A blast of lightning shoots from his hand and flies right toward the clone, it hits the clone and it disperses into a glob of water. The blast then strikes the side of a hill and explodes.

He lowers his arm down and lets his backpack slode down his arms. The backpack hits the ground and Jyasuten turns around and sits in front of his bag. He opens his bag and pulls out bandages, rubbing alchohal and a sutre kit, as he pulls them out he says, "Man, what a day I've had. But right now I should patch myself up, and rest for about an hour." He begins to doctor himself, so that he can continue on.

Chapter 6: Anba's Inner Voice

Anba wake up in a pitch dark room of blackness, she looks around for anyone and says, "Zakari! Are you here? Hello?" She hears a creepy female voice chuckle, Anba starts to panic and frantically looks around for the person doing that and says, "Hello? Is any one there?" Then the female voice speaks, "It's me Anba, your guardian." Anba gets a little bit angry and says, "You again! What do you want now!?" The guardian chuckles a bit and says, "Heh,heh! I'm here to explain why you should... get rid of... your distractions."

Anba puts her hands on her hips and gets a bit angry, smiles and says, "Well then, explain yourself." The guardian begins to explain, "Think about it, if you take out Jyasuten, he won't get in your way of dominance. The same thing for Zakari." Anba grows angry and then yells out, "Are you insane!? They are my friends, and I would never hurt them like that!" The guardian begins to chuckle then says, "Oh, really? Well then, look at this." Then an image showing Jyasuten appears in front of Anba, she notices that Jyasuten is patching up his wounds.

Anba begins to get teary eyed and says, "Did... Did I do that to him?" The guardian snickers a bit and says, "Yes... Yes you did, and there is more waiting for him, isn't there?" Tears begin to run down Anba's face, she gets on her knees and puts her hands on her head and says, "Yes, there is." The guardian says, "I thought so."

Anba puts her hands on in her lap and then says, "Why are you telling me that they're going to get in my way?" The guardian responds, "Because... We both know that you want power, and your friends are holding you back!" Anba begins to slowly stand up and says, "I don't know who you are, or what you are! But, don't you ever tell me to kill my friends!" Anba quickly raises from a futon, she looks around confused and Zakari notices she's up and says, "Anba, your up!" Zakari walks over to her and Anba says, "Yeah. How long was I out?"

Zakari responds, "For about an hour, what made you collapse?" Anba sits there for a second to think of an excuse, she snaps her fingers and says, "Uh... The heat! Yeah, the heat made me pass out." Zakari looks at her with a bored look and says, "Is that all?" Anba begins to chuckle a bit and says, "Yep. That's all, so... Has Jyasuten arrived yet?" Zakari sticks his index finger in his ear and begins to clean out his ear and says, "Nope, not yet."

Anba gives Zakari a sick look and says, "Zakari... That's disgusting!" Zakari takes his finger out of his ear and flicks something off of it while saying, "What? I felt something in my ear so I had to get it out." Anba yells at him saying, "That's still disgusting!" Anba punches Zakari in the face and Zakari falls to the floor bleeding.

Chapter 7: An Obvious Trap! Jyasuten Falls For It!

Jyasuten lies on the shore of the river resting up, he says, "Hm... I wonder how long it's been since I started resting?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his watch, he takes a good look at it and says, "Huh? It's been an hour, I guess I should get going." Jyasuten puts his watch back in his pocket and begins to slowly get up. When he finally stands up straight he groans in pain, he begins to hold his leg where he stabbed hisself and says, "Damn! Ow that hurts! Oh well, I need to fight the pain and keep moving." He takes his hand off of his leg and continues on into the forest.

After walking for a while Jyasuten runs across a steep hill, he looks at it very depressed and says, "Oh great, a hill! As if my leg wasn't hurting enough!" He starts up the hill mumbling, after walking so far up the hill, Jyasuten notices a piece of paper nailed to a tree. He begins to get curious and walks over to the piece of paper, when he gets close to it he rips it off of the nail, but without knowing a thin piece of wire breaks. Jyasuten begins to read the paper aloud, "To Jyasuten, I bet you are right about now reading this pice of paper out loud like and idiot. But even worse I bet you ripped the piece of paper off of the nail, thus snapping the thin wire attched to it. Now after doing all of that you have caused a whole horde of boulders to come at you. Now I would suggest you start running. Your 'friend' Anba... What!?" Jyasuten looks up the hill and sees large boulders charging at him.

Jyasuten begins to freak out and saying, "Oh my god! I can't beleive Anba would do this to me! Oh wait, yes I can." Jyasuten starts running down the hill as fas as he can go despite his injury. The boulders quickly beging to gain up on him. He looks back to see how close they are, when he looks back he notices that the boulders are gaining up on him. He looks forward and begins to think for a second, he then snaps his fingers and says, "Maybe this will work!"

Jyasuten does a backflip high in the air, as he floats in the air for a second he thinks to himself, (_Ha! This should allow me to jump over all of them!_) But before he finishes his flip he notices that there are a lot more boulders then he expected, he screams out loud in fear. As he finishes his flip he falls straight down and lands right on the head boulder and starts running on top of it. As he runs on top of the boulder he yells out, "I can't beleive I fell for such and obvious trap!" He then looks back at the other rocks and says, "But I wonder, where did she get so many boulders?"

He looks forward and notices a mountain side right in front of him, he begins to scream out loud, after he screams he and the boulders crash right into the rocky wall. As soon as the boulders crash into the wall Jyasuten flies in an upward, foreward position, thus he crashes right smack dab into a tree. He slowly slides down the tree, when he reaches the bottom he falls on his back and says, "Ow! That really hurt!" Jyasuten gets up and says, "Alright that's it! I thought I could take on all of her 'silly' little traps and make it there on time! But forget it, I ain't risking my life for any on time thing!" Jyasuten reaches into the side of his backpack and pulls out and tiny red pill, he stares at it and says, "Hmph! A food pill, now I will get there on time."

Jyasuten puts the pill in his mouth and swallows it, his muscels tighten up all over his body. He gets into a running stance and says, "Nothing can stop me now!" He starts running at an incredibly high speed, he zigs and zags through the forest. Everything he sees looks a bit blury, he passes these tags but he is unaware of them. About and hour later Jyasuten begins to tire, he stops running and looks around the forest.

He notices that the enviorment looks the same, and says, "Hmm? Have I been running around in a circle?" He looks up at the sky and notices that the sun hasn't even changed its position, he pulls out his watch and says, "Strange, I've been running for an hour and the sun hasn't even moved yet." Jyasuten begins to walk forward, he also begins to feel extremely tired and says, "Crap! The pill is losing it's effect, and now... Here comes the after effect." As he walks forward he looks for anything suspicious, after a while of walking he notices two weired tags on the side of these trees. He examines one of them closely and realizes what it is and says,"Well, whatta ya know. Their genjutsu tags, I've been running in an illusion!"

He walks up to one and reaches for it, but as soon as his hand gets in front of it a barrier surrounds it and burns Jyasutens hand. He jumps back and holds his hand, and he yells out, "Ow! Damn, that hurt!" Jyasuten begins to get mad and says, "Alright then, let's see if this will break it!" He starts performing hand seals, when he finishes he yells out, "Lightning art! Static discharge jutsu!" His right hand starts running wild with static electricity, he reaches for the barrier, and as soon as he touches the barrier electricity starts flying everywhere.

Jyasuten gets pushed back a little bit, but he adds more of his chakra into his hand. After a couple of more seconds the barrier explodes, forcing Jyasuten into the tree behind him. Sparks fly through the air, they land on the the other genjutsu tag and catches it on fire. Jyasuten gets up while holding his back and notices that the tree in front of him has a chunk of it missing, he looks up the trail and says, "There, the illusion should be done. Time to head on!" He stumbles on and tries to make it on time to keep his promise.

Chapter 8: Time's Up!

Anba stands in front of the stairway to the shrine and nervously watches for Jyasuten. She pulls out a watch, looks at the time and says "Oh man... the sun is getting ready to set, I hope he's okay." Zakari speaks out loud to her, "I'm sure he's fine! Either that or he got killed by one of your traps." Anba gets mad and turns around quickly and says, "Shut up Zakari!" She notices that no one is behind her, she starts looking around and says, "Where are you Zakari!?"

Zakari yells out, "Up here!" Anba looks up at the roof and notices that Zakari is lying up on the roof strumming his guitar, Anba says, "What are you doing up there?" Zakari continues to play his guitar and says, "I don't know, I guess I feel more comfortable up high." She turns around and says, "Whatever." Anba looks at the watch again and thinks to her self, (_You better get here alive Jyasuten!_)

Jyasuten keeps stumbling along, he notices the stairway to the temple in view, he then says, "The temple, I'm going to make it!!" He starts running, but while he runs he says, "Ow! I'm still in pain!" Zakai jumps off of the roof behind Anba, Anba turns around and Zakari says, "Come on Anba, why don't you rest, I'll watch for him." She shakes her head yes and sits down on the ground, but while she sits she looks at the clock and says, "It's time, and he's still not here." Then all of a sudden Jyasuten jumps from the very top of the stairs, Zakari looks at him in suprise, but while he jumps he says, "I'm here!"

Jyasuten lands on top of Zakari, the two fall to the ground. Zakari kicks Jyasuten off of him and says, "Get off of me Jyasuten!" Anba looks up in releif, she chuckles a little and says, "He made it exactly on time." Jyasuten and Zakari get to their feet, when they get to their feet Jyasuten says, "What did you kick me for!?" Zakari reaches for his guitar in his back and says, "Because you were on top of me you idiot!" He then swings his guitar and hits Jyasuten, he flies to the right and lands in some some pots and breaks them.

Jyasuten looks dazed then shakes his head , Anba gets up and dusts her self off. Jyasuten then gets up while holding his head, Anba tightens her right hand into a fist. She then charges towards Jyasuten and punches him in the face, she then grabs him by the shirt and says, "Why did you have to scare us like that!?" Zakari then says, "You didn't scare me." Anba then says, "Well except Zakari!"

Jyasuten rolls his head around and he says, "Well, I wanted to be on time, so hey I'm here!" She then let's him go and says, "Well at least your safe." Zakari says, "I guess that matters, so... Let's go home ya'll." Jyasuten says, "That sounds like a great idea." They all walk off into the sunset, and go home.

Chapter 9: A Weired Letter, and Strange Clues!

Early in the morning, inside of Jyasuten's home, someone knocks on his door. Jyasuten in the bed mumbles out, "I'm... coming... I hope!" He rolls off of his bed into the floor, he crawls towards the door like a caterpillar, he reaches the door. He stands up and opens the door and says, "Hello?" An adult with glasses and a post mans outfit says, "Good morning Jyasuten! Here's your mail for today."

Jyasuten takes a letter from him and says, "Thanks Toro!" He shuts the door, he then walks over to his kitchen and grabs a danish and sits down. Jyasuten looks at the letter closely and notices the leaf village symbol on it and says, "Must be important." He starts opening the letter, he takes it out and reads it out loud, "Dear Jyasuten, this letter is from your new Jonin sensei. But since I am your new teacher I want to test you and your new teammates. So first meet your new teammates at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, by nine in the morning, and there you three will receive more instructions." Jyasuten looks at the clock on his wall and says, "Huh, it's eight thirty now... What!?"

Jyasuten begins to freak out, he drops the danish and the letter and runs to his dresser. As he looks for clothes he says, "Crap! I can't believe that person would send this letter at this time!" He puts his clothes, shoes, and head band on, he runs past the kitchen table and grabs the danish, he runs out the house at full speed. He runs out of the apartment building, he runs down the street dodging bypassers, and as he runs he shoves the danish in his mouth and eats it. As he runs he trips over a rock and lands on a man carrying two buckets of water.

The man yells out, Watch where your going kid!" Jyasuten gets up and keeps running and says, "Sorry!" As he continues running he notices that the crowd in the streets gets even more crowded, so he gets an idea and says, "I'll run on the roofs! That will make everything easier." He jumps on a small wooden roof top, but he falls through it and lands in a pile of fruit. As he lies face down in the fruit he says, "This is a really bad morning!"

He gets up and wipes himself off, the stand owner cracks her knuckels and says, "You gonna pay for those, brat!!" He gives her a freaked out look and pulls out money from his pocket, he hands it to her and says, "Here's... Four hundred ryous." She takes the money agressively and says, "Now get out of here before I pulverize you!" He jumps up ward and says, "Okay!" Jyasuten jumps on the roof top and begins running and jumping from roof top to roof top.

As he runs he pulls out his watch and looks at the time and says, "Oh crap, I got two minute's to get there!" Then a bunch of pidgeons attack Jyasuten and try to eat the fruit off of him, he swipes at them but there are to many. He falls right off of the right side of the roof and lands on the ground. The birds fly away, Anba looks at Jyasuten wiith and idiotic look and says, "Jyasuten... What are you doing here?" Jyasuten sits up and holds his back and says, "I'm here to meet my new genin teammates, and to get a clue to where my Jonin teacher is."

Anba begins freaking out and yells out, "Oh no!! I can't believe I have you on my team! What could make this worse!?" Jyasuten looks at her confused and says, "Oh come on, it's not that bad." Then Zakari walks over to them and says, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jyasuten salutes to Zakari and says, "Hey Zakari, were waiting for our other teammate and more instructions from our new sensei." Zakari looks at them both suprised and says, "Wait, you guys are in my squad?"

Anba begins to yell, Why do I have to be stuck with you nimrods!? Why couldn't I get a team of smart people!?" Zakari yells at Anba, "What!? I'm pretty smart, it's Jyasuten that's the idiot!" As Anba and Zakari continue their arguement, a cloud of smoke appears in front of Jyasuten. He gets a little suprised by it, but after the cloud of smkoe dissapears a letter forms. Jyasuten picks it up and begins to read it.

After Jyasuten stops reading it he tries to tell Anba and Zakari something, "Hey guys, it's a letter from our sensei!" They ignore him and continue arguing, Jyasuten then gets up and walks to them and says, "Hey guys I have something!" They continue to ignore him and continue to argue, Jyasuten then yells over top of them, "Hey, I have a letter from our sensei, giving us more instructions!!" They turn to him and say, "Well, why didn't you say so!?" Jyasuten gets angry and says, "I did, three times!"

Anba pushes Jyasuten to the ground with her right arm, as Jyasuten falls he lets go of the letter and Anba catches it. She then says, "Now, let's see what 'clue' our sensei has left." Jyasuten gets up and him and Zakari look over Anba's shoulder to read along withe her, she then begins to read it out loud, "Okay my students, now that you have made it to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, I will give you your next instructions. You have thirty minutes to find three word cards, but I will not tell you exactly where they are. The first can be found on top of a place of authority, the second can be found in dark murky waters, and the last can be found on the back of a female healer. But remember, they will all dissapear in thirty minutes. So if you can't get the cards and find me, you all fail, and are going back to the academy. Good luck." Jyasuten asks, "So... Where can we find them at exactly?" Anba looks at him like an idiot and says, "It's simple you moron! The first one can be found on top of Kikyo palace; the home of the Hokage. The second at the bottom of Konoha lake, and the third can be found on the back of a female doctor.

Zakari says, "So, who's going for what?" Anba says, "Simple, I'll go for the one in the lake, Jyasuten will go for the one at Kikyo palace, and you'll the one from the hospital. Afterwards we'll all meet back here." They shake their heads in conformation, Zakari and Anba jump off into the distance. Jyasuten pops his knuckles and says, "Alright! Kikyo palace here I come... Wherever you are!?"

Chapter 10: Anba's Trouble in Water!

Anba stands on the branch of a tree staring at the lake. She smiles and chuckles and says, "Ha! I made it here early, this will be easy!" She then jumps off of the branch in a cannon ball position and yells out, "Wooo, hooo!" But before she hits the water a police officer grabs her by the back of her shirt, she notices that someone has stopped her and she yells out, "Hey, what gives!?" The officer spins her around so that she can see him, he then says, "What do you think your doing little missy?"

Anba responds angrily, "I'm going for a swim in the lake, what does it look like I'm doing!?" The officer not pleased with her tone says, "You can't swim right now, it's the fishermens hour!" She begins to flail sround while saying, "What, and how long will that take!?" The officer shakes her a little bit and says, "About thirty more minutes." Anba begins freaking out and says, "What!? Can't you make an exception, I have to get a word card down there in less than thirty minutes!"

The guard yells out and says, "Well I don't give a flying fadoodle about that! You have to wait!" Anba gets a dissapointed yet angry look on her face and says, "What!?" The officer then throws her away from the lake, Anba skiids across the ground on her chest, when she stops the officer yells out, "Now get out of here, and if I catch you trying to swim in here before the time is up then there will be hell to pay!" Anba then stands up on her feet and dusts her self off, she gets angry and thinks to herself, (_So, you're trying to stop me? Well, you'll regret this day!_) Anba gets in the tree agai9n, she looks down at the guard and says, "Alright officer, you'll never get past this one. First I'll create a water clone, then she'll jump down and distract the guard while I go in and get the card!"

Anba then performs some hand seals, after she finishes she says, "Water art! Water clone jutsu!" Then water rises up on to the shore, the clone walks up behind the guard and punches him in the back of the head. The guard gets angry and turns around while yelling, "Who the hell did that!?" He sees the clone of Anba, she then mocks him and runs away, the guard chases after her while saying, "Get back here you little trouble maker!!"

Anba watches them run off and as they do she says, "Yes, now's my chance!" Anba then jumps out of the tree and into the water, as she swims through the water she notices a plastic white card at the bottom. She then speeds up to reach it, but right before she does a fishing hook snags the back of her shirt. A fisherman then yells out, "Hey boys, I got a big one!" The other fishermen gather to see him, the fisherman says, "Feast your eyes boys, for I have caught a-"

The fishing line comes up and Anba dangles from the hook with her arms crossed and the fisherman says, "A girl!" Anba begins to yell at him, "Hey, what's the big idea!?" The fisherman looks at her with dissapointment and says, "I thought you were the heaviest fish I had ever caught." Anba begins to blush and flail around while yelling, "Well I'm not, so let me go so I can hit you for saying I weigh a lot!" The officer then appears behind them while dripping wet, Anba looks at him with a scared look, the offcer begins to yell, "So! You tried to sneak past me!? Well it didn't work you little brat!"

Anba gets unhooked and the guard continues his rant, "So now your coming with me to your parents house!" Anba then wishpers to herself, "Desperate times, call for desperate measures." Anba begins to perform handseals, as she does that the guard says, "Hey, what are you doing?" She finishes her seals and yells out, "Water style! Water strike jutsu!" A huge strand of water rises above Anba's head, it flies towards the fishermen and the officer.

It strikes them and they all fly high into the side of a house, after that Anba does a backflip into the water. She swims to the bottom of it and grabs the card, she then jumps out of the water and heads back to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to wait for the others. The police officer turns on a little microphone and says, "The first student, has passed."

Chapter 11: The Fiesty Nurse and the Young Genin!

Zakari jumps from roof top to roof top, he speeds across the roffs. He then jumps off of the row of houses and lands in the courtyard of the village hospital, he looks up at the hospital and says, "I'm here. Now it's time to find this attractive nurse and get the word card off of her back." Zakari walks into the hospital all casual like, he walks around looking at the backs of female nurses. After a couple of minute's of searching Zakari walks up to an injured man in a wheel chair and says, "Excuse me sir, have you seen a nurse with a word card on her back?" The injured man looks at him confused and says, "No young man, I haven't."

Zakari slightly bows and says, "Right, sorry for bothering you." He runs up to a bunch of random people and he asks them the same question, but they all give him the same look and answer. After a few minute's of asking he screams out in frustration, "Aaaah! Why doesn't anyone know of this nurse!?" Then a familiar sounding voice yells out, "Hey! Stop all the noise! How can I stare at these foxy nurses when your yelling!?" Zakari turns around and sees a fellow genin, he recognizes him and says, "Ericu? What are you doing here?"

Ericu responds with and excited tone, "What? I come here every morning to stare at the nurse's. I see every nurse here." Zakari then hets an idea and grabs Ericu by the shoulders, he starts shaking him and yells, "Then have you seen a nurse with a word card on her back!?" Ericu then lowers downward to get out of his grip, he backs up a little and raises back up, he negins to dust himself off and says, "Okay, first of all, don't touce me, and secondly she's over there next to the vending machine." Zakari looks at the nurse and notices the card on her back. His eyes glow with excitement, he shakes Ericu's hand and says, "Thanks a lot Ericu!"

Zakari runs off to the nurse, Ericu wipes his hand on his chest and says, "Crazy boy, wanting girls with cards on her back. Oh well, he's a lot more sane than Jyasuten." Zakari runs towards the nurse, when he gets close he reaches his hand out to grab the card. But the nurse notices someone behind her, she turns around and grabs Zakari's arm, and judo flips him into the vending machine. He breaks through it and looks at the nurse while holding his head, the nurse says, "Crazy child, you can't sneak up on me! I know your type, your one of those open perverts! Well you can't get me!' The nurse struts off, and Zakari falls out of the vending machine and lands on his butt.

He gets up and thinks to himself, (_Okay then, if that won't work, then this will!_) Zakari begins to perform handseals, but then a security guard grabs Zakari's arms and says, "Hey you, not jutsu's besides healing jutsu's in the building! Can' you read the sign!?" The guard points to a small sign that has a circle with a diagonal line going through it, Zakari looks at the sign and says, "No, I didn't see that sir." The guard yells at him, "Well don't do that again, or else!" The guard let's go of his arms and walks off, Zakari says to himself, "Jerk."

Zakari looks over at a stepping ladder, he walks over to it and steps on it. After he gets on it he moves a ceiling tile and jumps upward into it, when he gets up there he puts the tile back. He begins to crawl through the ceiling, he pulls a ceiling tile out of place and he sees the nurse again, then says, "Okay then, I'll try this!" He falls jumps out of the ceiling, as he gets close to the nurse he reaches his hand out to the card, but the nurse looks up and sees Zakari, he then grabs Zakari's arm and slams him on the ground, she then slams him up against the wall, then she throws him through a window. As Zakari falls the nurse yells out, Ha! You thought you could get me, but you can't now can you!?"

Zakari lands on the ground with glass all around him, he gets up and begins to pick the glass out of his back. Blood runs down his back, he gets up and walks into the hospital while saying, "Wow, this girl is a real pain in the ass, and she knows how to fight which is even worse. Oh well, at least I'm in a hospital." Zakari walks down the hall to the secretary, when he gets to her he says, "Excuse me, I need emergency medical attention. If you can't tell that I'm bleeding profusely from my back, so yeah." The secretary then pushes a button and says, "Doctor Takamei! We have a patient that needs emergency medical attention stat!!" Doctor Takamei then runs up to the secretary, he pushes Zakari out of the way and he falls to the floor.

Takamei says in a panic, "Where Anna!? Where is the patient in need!?" She then points to Zakari on the floor and says, "He's right there sir." Takamei picks him up and carries him on his shoulders and says, "Don't worry young man, you'll be as good as new." A few minutes later Takamei finishes bandaging Zakari up, Zakari looks up at the clock on the wall and says, "Fifteen minutes left, and I still can't get that card off of that nurse." Takamei looks at Zakari strangely and says, "You mean nurse Lori, why don't you just ask her for it?"

Zakari snaps his fingers and says, "That's so simple that it just might work! Thanks doc!" Zakari grabs his coat and puts it on, he then grabs his guitar and straps it on and runs off to find nurse Lori. Doctor Takamei watche him run off and says, "What does he want with a card, and why is Lori wearing a card on her back?" As Zakari runs down the hall he sees Lori and heads straight for her, when he gets close to her he says, "Excuse me, but may I have the card on your back?" Lori gives him a confused look and reaches for the card on her back and says, "Card? What card?" She pulls the card off of her back and looks at it and says, "Hey, there is a card on my back."

Zakari says in excitement, "May I please have the card?" Lori hands the card to him and says, "Sure little pervert. You may have it." Zakari takes the card and says, "Thanks, and I'm not a pervert!" He then runs back to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but as he leaves the nurse turns on a little microphone on her shirt and speaks into it, "The second student has passed."

Chapter 12: No One Allowed!

Jyasuten rushes down a street while kicking up dust, and knocking over stuff. He starts running up a large amount of stairs, but halfway he trips and falls and hits his chin, he gets up and holds his bleeding chin, but he continues running up the stairs. After he makes it to the top he stops to take a look around, he then pulls out a watch and says, "Ten minutes left. Alright then I better hurry, I mean getting chased by these guys in tuxedos fot just asking where this building is ate up a lot of time. I mean, how was I supposed to know that they were in the mafia, sheesh!" Over in the distance some girls are talking, one of them says, "So you see, that's how I completed the mission for our team, and saved the day." The other two girls look at her with envy and one of them says, "Wow Yoshiko, your amazing!"

The other one says, "Yeah, I wish that we had that kind of strength." Yoshiko then says, "Oh, don't wory Amira, and Shuze, you'll both get stong like me one day. Trust me." Amira looks over to the left and notices Jyasuten bugging some old man, she tugs on Yoshiko's shirt and says, "Hey look Yoshiko, it's Jyasuten." Yoshiko and Shuze look over, Shuze says, "What's that idiot doing around here? I mean he's probably looking for trouble is all." Yoshiko says, "Impossible, I mean what kind of trouble would he get in?"

Amira looks at her and says, "Well, he was the one that caught that one part of the forest on fire." Yoshiko blushes a bit and says, "Yeah but, he was training his lightning jutsu's, but he missed his targets and accidentally caught it on fire." Shuze gets in her face and says, "Alright then, explain why he is bothering that old man?" Yoshiko looks at her a bit angrily and says, "How should I know? I mean I'm not him!" Amire looks at her with a plotting look and says, "Alright then, go over and ask him."

Yoshiko face turns a crimson red, she gets nervous and starts playing with her fingers and says, "Um, how about... no. Yeah, no. I mean it's none of my buisness right?" Amira gives her a know it all look and says, "Oh what's the matter, are you afraid to talk to him?" Yoshiko stomps her foot down in anger and says, "I am not nervous to talk to him! In fact I'll do that right now!" Yoshiko stomps towards Jyasuten, Shuze looks at Amira with a concerning look and says, "Um... Did you just trick her into talking to him?" Amira chuckles a bit and says, "Yes, yes I did."

The old man Jyasuten is talking to yells out, "You idiot! How can you not know where Kikyo palace is! You should be ashamed of your self, now leave me alone!" The old man kicks Jyasuten backwards, he slides across the ground and lands right in front of Yoshiko. Jyasuten holds his chest in pain, he notices Yoshiko above him and says, "Oh, hello Yoshiko-chan. How are you today?" Her face turns red, she then looks away from him and says, "Um... I'm fine. And what about you, I mean what did... You um... Ask that old man?" Jyasuten stands up and says, "Well, this is a bit embarrasing to ask but, do you know where Kikyo palace is?"

Yoshiko looks at him confused and says, "You don't know where Kikyo Palace is?" Jyasuten chuckles a bit and scratches the back of his head and replies, "Nope, I don't, and I'm in a bit of a hurry so can you point it out to me?" She points to the left and says, "It's over there." Jyasuten looks to the left and notices a tall red building, he looks at it with dissapointment and says, "Oh... That's Kikyo Palace... Boy do I feel dumb." He then pats her on the shoulder, her face turns red and Jyasuten says, "Thanks Yoshiko, you were of great help. So bye!"

Jyasuten runs off towards Kikyo Palace, Shuze and Amira walk over to Yoshiko, Amira looks at her a bit suprised and says, "Hey Yoshiko, why is your face all red? Huh?" Yoshiko doesn't respond, she just stares on at Jyasuten, Shuze shakes her a bit and says, "Hey, Yoshiko! Are you still with us?" Yoshiko still doesn't respond, Jyasuten makes it to the gates of Kikyo Palace, he stops and stares at the marvelous structure. He walks in with his chest all puffed out, he walks a couple of feet only to walk into someone's hand face first. Jyasuten falls backwards and the man looks down at him and asks, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Jyasuten sits up with his face red, he then responds with an agitated tone of voice, "I'm here to get a card off the top of the building! What's it to ya!?" The man picks him up by the side of his arms and says, "Well let's see, today is the day that the Hokage is in a very important meeting with the Village hidden in the Grass! So that means, no visitors!!" Jyasuten gets angry and yells out, "I don't give a flying flip! I need to get to the top of this place and get a word card in seven minute's, so let me through!" The man lowers Jyasuten to the ground and he let's go of one of his arms, but when he lowers him he says, "Sorry kid but... No visitors allowed!!" The man throws Jyasuten out the gate, Jyasuten rolls across the ground and crashes into some barrels.

The man turns around and walks towards the palace and says, "Go home kid, you can come here tomorrow, got it!?" Jyasuten gets up and dusts himself off, he begins to perform a few handseals and when he finishes he yells out, "Lightning art! Lightning bolt jutsu!" The man turns around only to see a lightning bolt, he quickly rolls out of the way. Jyasuten runs past him and begins to perform some more handseals, after he finishes he yells out, "Ninja art! Chakra concentration jutsu!" Jyasuten begins running up the side of the building, as he runs he gloats, "Ha,ha! I'm gonna het that card now!"

But before he makes it halfway up the man appears behind him while holding his shirt and he says, "I thought I told you, no visitors allowed!" The man swings Jyasuten around and throws him out the gate to the palace, Jyasuten rolls on the ground but then he rolls down the stair case. The man smirks and says, "Well, that's the last we'll see of him." Jyasuten gets up and holds his back in pain, he reaches into his fanny pack and says, "I didn't want to do this, but I got no choice." He pulls out a food pill, he puts it in his mouth and swallows it.

Jyasutens muscels then tighten up, he gets into a running position and says, "Alright, here I come!" He runs back up the stairs at a high speed, he makes it past the gate, he runs past the man and starts up the building. As the man covers his eyes from the dust he thinks to himself, (_Did he take a food pill?_) As Jyasuten runs up the building the man pulls out a couple of shuriken and says, "I got to stop him!" He throws the shuriken, but misses.

Jyasuten then makes it to the top of the building, he grabs the card and runs back down. When he reaches the bottom he sticks out his right arm out and rams it into the mans neck and yells out, "Ha, I got it!" As Jyasuten runs off, the man gets up and turns on a mic and speaks into it, "Number three has passed, and has one hell of an arm." Anba and Zakari stand next to the ramen shop waiting for Jyasuten. Zakari gets frustrated and says, "Man, where is Jyasuten!? There's only two minute's left until these cards dissapear!"

Anba responds a bit agitated, "I know, what could be taking him!?" Zakari looks down the street and notices a figure running towards them, and Zakari says, "Hey, I think that's him." Anba looks down the road confused and says, "Where? I don't see anyone." Jyasuten skiids across the ground, and after a couple of seconds he stops infront of them and says, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Anba yells at him, "Forget that! Hurry, let's put the cards together!"

Anba holds her card up on the left, Zakari holds his in the middle, and Jyasuten holds his on the right. Zakari then reads out what all of the cards say together, "Training field." Anba says in a relievd tone,"The training field! That's where our teacher is, let's go!" The cards disperse in a cloud of smoke, and Jyasuten says, "Great, but Anba I need that medicine." Anba pulls out a bottle and tosses it at him and says, "Here, just hurry up, we gotta go."

Jyasuten opens up the bottle and starts drinking it, as he drinks it Zakari says,"What is he drinking Anba?" Anba looks at him and begins to explain, "Anti-food pill juice. It purifies the body of it, and it doesn't leave the side effects." Zakari responds with a bored tone of voice, "Oh, okay." Jyasuten finishes drinking it and says,"Alright guys, I'm ready to go." Anba resonds to him in a impatient tone, "Good, now let's go!" They all run out of the village and head to the training field.

Chapter 13: The Jonin Teacher Appears!

Anba, Jyasuten, and Zakari jumps from tree branch to tree branch, and as they jump Jyasuten says, "So, what do you think are teacher will be like guys?" Anba responds with a happy voice, "I don't know, maybe it will be a powerful kunoichi. What about you Zakari?" Zakari looks at her and says, "I don't care." Jyasuten looks at both of them and says,"Well now, we won't find out until we get there now will we?" They speed off into the forest and as they do Anba says, "Well if it's a male teacher, then I'm going to punch him right in the face!"

Zakari gives her a confused look and says, "Why would you do that?" Anba looks at him with an evil look and says, "Because he put us through all of this, just to meet him!" Jyasuten looks at them and says, "Well, you don't know if it's a male or not, but we'll find out when we get there now won't we?" Anba gives Jyasuten a questionable look and says, "Why do you want to get there so badly?" Jyasuten responds with an ecstatic tone of voice, "Because this is my first time ever having a Jonin teacher."

Zakari looks at him confused and says, "But you graduated last year. How come you didn't get one then?" Jyasuten looks at Zakari and says, "Well after I graduated, my grandpa took me away for a while for training. So I missed the assingings, and the liscense card photograph, so... That's why." Anba looks at Jyasuten and says, "So that's why your getting a new one now?" Jyasuten gives a smile and says, "Yup, and that means, that I get one step closer to Chuunin level!" Anba responds with a happy tone of voice, "Well then, let's get there already!"

About five minute's later they jump out of a tree and land in the training field. They ander around it in look for their new teacher, Jyasuten yells out in anger, "Well, where is this teacher!?" Anba the feels something tap her foot, she looks down and notices a scroll. She stares at it for a minute but then notices that the scroll is smoking, she realizes what it is going to happen, she yells out, "Guys, jump back!" Zakari looks at her and says, "Why?"

She yells out again, "Just do it!" They all jump back a couple of feet. After they lands a large amount of smoke appears from the scroll and a midly deep voice says, "Hello student. I am your teacher, and you will get over it."

To Be Continued...


End file.
